The Corkscrew
by XsonoX
Summary: The short story is clayface posing as spidey an framing him but its up too spidey too find his innocents but an unknown hero assists him


now story starts with Spider-Man robbing a bank an killing thugs on the street then runs around the corner the masked man happens too be Clayface! Posing as Spider-Man an making him out to be a criminal reading the news Jameson is like" finally after all these years this proves I was right " " Jameson spidey has been framed before in the past this could be another imposter " " ahh shut Parker this is what I call the truth an nothing but the truth " ( moments later) Peter: who could this imposter be mysterio? Chameleon? Looks up there's a bounty on my head great somewhere nightwing in a roof top " oh great another criminal on the loose looks at a poster of Spider-Man meanwhile tombstone ( he's a spidey crime boss ) well done mr basil you've made Spider-Man a target in the public that should keep him busy while we continue sell that venom drug you told me about Clayface : it was no problem acting is my part I love playing characters especially superhero's anything else you want me too so? Tombstone : not at the moment but I'll let you know Clayface : alright tombstone : ( man comes from the shadows ) Sandman you will be in charge of the shipment Sandman: oh yeah ( somewhere in New York ) spidey swinging " I have to find this imposter an clear my name Spider-Sense tingling spidey dodges a baton then lands on the side of a building who was that it appears no other than nightwing

so spidey landing on the side of the building says" who are you suppose to be? The new daredevil or something ? Of course dick replies " I'm nightwing an as usual crazies like yourself tend to go on a rampage " spidey look pal im not who you think I am I don't kill people " oh yeah well the news an says otherwise time to go down pal so as the fight continues spidey seeing that nightwing is a normal human decides too hold back his punches an attacks so that way nightwing isn't stain on the side walk nighty attempts too kick spidey but spidey dodges with no problem then grabs nightwing leg then throws him to a wall then webs up his arms ? Spidey: see i could be pummeling you but I'm not get it? I'm one of the good guys nighty: tell it too the judge that will buy that nighty tends too break free buy electrocuting the webs with his night stick then spidey dodges the night stick that nighty throws the fight goes from the roof top into an abandon warehouse spidey still fighting night dodges most of nightwing attacks nighty seeing he can't land a hit on spidey decides too disapear into the after being kicked by kicked by spidey then " where'd you go " spidey relies on the spider-sense too tell where nightwing is as nightwing is about too go for a blow spidey grabs nightwing hand then body slams him then knocks him out nightwing finds himself hanging upside down looking at spidey " so do you get the drill now? I'm not a bad guy if I were you would be already paste right now nighty: him guess your not the crook then " look I've been framed by some imposter an you don't seem like a bad guy either wanna became a good cop bad cop ? Nighty : sure meet me up at the sight where that imposter was at nighty: wait you could get me down from... here great (later) nightwing standing near the sight where it says do not m cross spidey lands right next too night wing : ahh don't scare me like that spidey : what thought we were showing up at the seen too investigate? All right let's hurry up an try to find out what this scumbag is looks at the servalance see this guy uses a gun I don't use guns nighty: well that's more clear now spidey: but there's not much feed too pin on this guy got any other leads ? Hm " well I did put cameras in other places around areas Spidey : ya put cameras in other corners eh? Meanwhile on the rooftop So how are gonna track this dude if we can't even tell where is next destination is ? Nighty : got it that finger print he left just gave us a clue as too where this dude is at but it appears he's not human Spidey : what? Nighty: this dude seems too aw I should have figured his dna is clay like Spidey : clay like? Nighty: he's none other than basil Karlo otherwise known as Clayface he's been a killer as long as I've known him he can make himself look like any person an he can shapshift into anything this guy is a big bad apple ironically enough he also liked too play in movies but the only problem is that when he didn't get his role like he wanted he killed the people who wanted the role just cause it's not him Spidey : he's a real peice of work for a criminal any idea why he decided to star as Spider-Man on the front page Nighty: no idea but one things for sure we gotta find him Spidey: totally huh? " here it's an earpiece let you when to call when there's something deep ok? Spidey? Huh sure see ya later? Nighty: Nightwing " nightwing alright

Peter while at his job gets a few news papers too see where this spider- poster is at the time of the crime then as spidey swings too daredevil too see if his radar sense can pinpoint where this item might have came from so spidey gets the gun from the crime scene then gives it too daredevil " so dd can you figure where a shotgun like that could be owned from Daredevil( feeling the gun ) "hmm seems like this gun was given off from a crime lord the prints feel as if there -"wait crime lord how do you know?" " well the scent from this gun seems to me like a certaint l Thompson Lincoln " l Thompson Lincoln? Who could that be? " well this is all I could gather for spidey gonna have to figure this out on your own " then spidey swings away ( meanwhile) with nightwing hmm there's only one guy that could help me out with this case ( Gotham) Bruce walking in his cave Bruce: dick is that you ? Nightwing: I'm investaging a case could you verify this clue of who Clayface might be working for? Bruce: how do you know it's Clayface? Well a certaint strand of clay gave it away an his equipment for robbing stores just doesn't make sense why an who would put him up to this Bruce : well I could go into the computer an figure out who is responsible for the supplies (meanwhile in New York) Clayface : ( thinking ) man I wonder what other job tombstone would want me to do (calling) Clayface: hello? Tombstone: hello basil I want somebody who could protect me Incase of being exposed too some petty vigilante exposing my operation I'm paying you 1,599 dollars in protection interested? Clayface : I'm in! ( meanwhile) in Gotham batcave bruce : got it it's a crimelord none other than tombstone aka l Thompson Lincoln he was exposed too chemicals that that... ( realizes this sounds like the joker) turned him albino an has superhuman strength an has a long history of violence nightwing : so this scumbag is who hired Clayface too impose as Spidey? Bruce: yes nightwing : ah I get so evveryone will be to busy on him while he continues his secret business underground Bruce: exactly Nighty: but I'll continue this investigation alone further see ya Bruce bruce : if you need me just ask ( while in New York ) peter: aw cmgreat the spectacular spider-criminal that's something too spread on the news looks into Thompson Lincoln ( later) while swinging On spideys ( earpiece) spidey I found out more about our mutual friend here meet me on that roof top (Spidey) (swings over there )hey nightwing guess what I found out? (Simultaneously ) L Thompson Lincoln is tombstone! Spidey : you know ? Now that tombstone is behind this mess? Nightwing : yeah how did you know? Spidey : I looked up his history records so now that we know who this scumbag is what do we do now?

**ok so spidey ask Nightwing how are we gonna track the shipment then Nightwing suggest he'll look into the cctv camera(later) spidey: so... is this gonna be any longer cause I gotta get sleep tonight Nightwing : found it ! See that ? That's the venom drug spidey : in his head ( venom drug this is Eddie Brock all over again ) so how do you propose we hey! I got it! ( later at l Thompson Lincoln industries tombstone : so you got the last of my drugs thug: enters his office yeah boss we got the last bit on the container tombstone: you can cut the act now vigilante Nightwing : how did you know tombstone : well see I've been monitoiring your activity with Spider-Man so I hired Clayface to protect me just Incase you two managed to find a away in to my business then also I saw you dressed as one of my goons so afraid your attempt at stopping my organization was futile Nightwing: you won't get away with this tombstone: I'm afraid I all ready have framing Spider-Man so the public will pay attention to that instead of what's going on in my private ties it was all worth it Nightwing: got it? Tombstone: got what? Spidey: holding a camera everything on tape Nightwing: also I recorded what you saying guilty as charged tombstone: what you mean you set this up!? Actually it was all spideys idea see while I was getting intel spidey was scarring through your security then found a blind spot where you wouldn't tell what we were gonna do next so spidey a different route an so did I tombstone: then how did Spider-Man get in here? Spidey let's just say I knocked out a few guards an went through your ventilation systems tombstone: well if were gonna reveal secrets I might as well reveal mine ( tombstones arm becomes elastic Nightwing : What the?! ( Tombstone revealed too be Clayface!) Clayface: see after the boss hired me to protect him he also put me in his place just Incase things got ugly spidey: then where is he ? Clayface : wouldn't you like too know we head? Now hand me the evidence Spider-Sense tingling Nightwing watch out! ( Nightwing looks behind him a figure revealed to be sandman sandman attempts to attack Nightwing dodges but drops the mic spidey grabs it with his webbing then makes a web pack webs up the camera an mic sandman: go after that web head I'll deal with pretty boy here Clayface : alright get back here we head! Spidey: Nightwing will you be alright Nightwing: I will just go! Spidey leaps out side as Clayface chases spidey sandman: so you think you got what it takes pretty boy? Nightwing : shocks sandman sandman: nice try but my lawyers been Feedin me raw sylicus so turning me into glass wont work Nightwing oh crap ( thoom) Sandman punches Nightwing outside nightwing grabs his grappler then shoots it to the roof then swings too safety meanwhile spidey: now how do I defeat a guy who can turn himself into clay? Clayface : get back here web creep! Spidey web creep seriously that's your ac in material? MeanWhile with night wing Hey boy get back here in only getting started nightwing : how am I gonna beat sand guy? Sandman here I come! Meanwhile Spidey lures Clayface to a construction site as Clayface is on his tail Clayface threatens to harm an innocent so spidey: alright you want this ? Clayhead catch spidey swings it in the air Clayface attempts to grab it but spidey webs clay faces eyes then spidey jumps to the building then catches the evidence just in time in his hands but suddenly spider-sense tingles Clayface tries to surprise attack Spider-Man by crushing him Spidey leaps out the way just in time clayface: wonders how did he know I was gonna drop on him? Then spidey leaps toward the construction site Clayface throughs a truck at the webheaded wonder then dodges it then spidey realizes it was a cement mixture then spidey : hey clayhead know who throws better? Your mother! Clayface : why you little!- then spidey proceeds to dodge Clayface Clayface hitting the metal bars causes the cement mixture too collapse on top of him turning him into cement Spidey : that's how winning is done ( cutback too Nightwing : hey sandman I know you can do better than this sandman : oh pretty boy I eat chumps like you for breakfast sandman attempts to punch sandman but instead punches a fire hydrant sandman : you think water is gonna stop me even Spider-Man tried this trick Nightwing: I know which is why I'm doing my own trick Nightwing puts his shocking batons in the water causeing sandman too loose his molecular structure then spidey shows up : everything good on your end? Nightwing: yeah spidey : this was spectacular! ( next day ) breaking news Spider-Man was framed by an imposter otherwise known as Clayface who came from a town called gotham then hired by tombstone to be a fake spider-man on rampage click tv off Jameson: oh I've had it every time I hear spideys a menace then bam another phony ( meanwhile) Spider-Man An Nightwing as civilians So dick as peter says that was some bust up dick : yeah I know peter : so how do we find tombstone dick : hmm... meanwhile real tombstone: running how the heck I gotta find somewhere else to run to maybe Gotham metropolis or central city or ... unknown person : exscuse me? Tombstone: who the hell are ya? Who I am does not concern you but what does concern me is that you were selling illegal venom to unfortunate souls for that you deserve this ( bam) tombstone is out cold as the unknown figure is revealed to be Bane! Bane : that's for selling my stuff an stealing you deserve to be broken I won't kill you cause death will not cause you too struggle but being caught is ... (later) Spidey: unbearable! Dick tombstone was found on the ground an he got injuries from an unknown attacker any ideas? Dick: shruggs his shoulders ( the end)**


End file.
